bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
Found Somewhere I Find (Transcript)
Transcript taken from "Found Somewhere I Find", Season 4, episode 24, 144th episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, Good Morning, What's That Smell? and Pip and Pop Had Lost Their Birds Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin I think the sun is just about to rise. Bear tells us what Finding is, Lost Thing (song) and What Do You Think? {The word "Finding" appears below with the different color.} Lost thing, where can you be? Are you looking for me? Been searching who knows where Will I ever see you again? Lost thing, are you looking for me in the bathroom? Lost thing, where could I be? You looked in the kitchen? No, this couldn't be it Lost thing, where can you be? Are you looking for me? Been searching who knows where Will I ever see you again? What Do You Think? Ojo's Lost Snow Bear Where would Snow Bear go If she wandered away? Is she looking for another place To run and play? Is she heading for the hills To climb the highest peak? Or is this just Her way of playing hide-and-seek? (Hey, I didn't think of that.) Snow Bear, where can you be? Are you looking for me? I've been searching since who knows when Will I ever see you again? Will I ever see you again? (You will.) Is she racing 'round the pond? Is she climbing up a tree? She might be eating honey With a bumblebee (Ooh, I like that idea.) Is she napping by a brook Or sitting with a book? You're gonna find her In the last place you look (Well, I certainly hope so.) Snow Bear, come back to me Ojo, you'll find her, you'll see If I only knew where or when Gonna look from here to there And when I find you, oh my bear I will never lose you again Bet you'll never lose her again You / I will never lose her again Shadow Segment Bear: Where oh Where oh Where is Shadow? {Glitter sounds} (Story begins with a rooster) Shadow (reading)-Cock a Doodle Doo / My dame has lost her shoe Dame-*mumbles* High kicks, high kicks... Dame-Uh oh! I need to paint my nails Shadow- My Master has lost his fiddle stick Master-*noticed his fiddle stick missing* Oh fiddlesticks! Shadow-And doesn’t know what to do Master-The third time this week, whew Shadow-Cock a Doodle Doo / What’s my dame to do? Dame-Hmm, a bare foot Silhouette Bear-Nope this is a bear foot *laugh as he looks down* love your toe nail polish Shadow-'Til the Master finds his fiddle stick Master-Here fiddle stick! Here fiddle stick! Oh there’s a stick- nope, that’s just a stick. Here fiddle stick! Shadow-She’ll dance without her shoe. dame’s foot jumps without her shoe Dame-Ouch (offset drums play) Shadow-Cock a Doodle Doo Silhouette Bear-That’s one crazy story. (chuckles) {Glitter sounds ends} Bear: Wow! What a great story, Shadow. Finding Honey Snow Bear Reunited Luna tells Bear about the day Finding somewhere / The Goodbye Song (Night falls in) Bear: Bye, now. (Luna rises up and Bear heads back to The Attic Lost And Found Style) And by the way, Like Luna said if you ever got lost, stay where you are and wait for your family and friends to find you.Category:Season 4 Transcripts Category:Transcripts